


The Perfect Gift by khasael [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's favourite gift isn't one that Harry wrapped and placed under the tree. But that's fine by Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift by khasael [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khasael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29953) by Khasael. 



Cover Art created by lorcalon.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

09:59 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/icvefdga0rbth4n/The_Perfect_Gift.mp3) | **Size:** 9 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xeca5t7u5t6rm7p/perfect_gift-khasael-lorcalon.m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
